A future within
by Xlax009
Summary: When a young saiyan celebrates his 16th birthday he soon his approached by two mysterious beings. They show him the future of the universe, leaving him with an ultimatum. Help save the fate of everyone or leave it be and hope the future is changed. Xeces the weak saiyan, no family and no combat skills chosen to train and make a team of powerful warriors but why ?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 0

" it is time. " a voice croaked out, old and wise. " so soon ? The canadits haven't even matured yet, we need-" the younger sharper voice was cut off. " enough, summon them at once I will personally explain. " A raspy cough soon exploded filling the dark palace room with shock waves. " as you wish my lord. " the younger voice said obediently. A shimmering sound as if a water had dropped rang out softly before a zip was heard.


	2. Chapter 1: life or death

Planet 697; Earth

" Xeces ! If you plan on staying out there all night at least do the dishes first. " A jet black haired woman said as she stepped out her small home. She wore a white apron brimmed with pink floral patterns. Her eyes coal black. She was of Japanese decent. The middle aged woman sighed and shook her head as she walked back in side holding her spatula.

A few yards away on a hill. A teenaged boy could be found laying on the soft green grass staring at the bright full moon and stars. His right knee propped up as he laid on his back holding his left hand up. He stared at it. Scars and callouss littered his arm and hand. It was a warriors hand he turned his hand to reveal his palm equally scattered with callouss and burns. He climbed his fist hard. The rough skin made a gripping like sound, gross yet satisfying. The tendons in his wrist popped out as the muscles bulged. He relaxed and sighed again. * A warriors hands...* he laughed softly. He was no warrior. He looked back up at the sky with his beautiful golden eyes. He soft fluffy hair pushed back behind his head except a few strands that escaped and laid on his forehead. He was naturally tanned. Definitely mixed unlike his mother. And unfortunately he knew what he was mixed with. His father a high ranked warrior. A saiyan. He clenched his fists again at the thought. * stupid idiot why'd he have to die...* his teeth clinched and for a second he opened his mouth as if he was gonna scream. But nothing came out. " what is troubling you young sir ? "

The young half blood jumped up a couple yards away from the voice. Taking an immediate defensive stance. He trembled but quickly steeled him self. The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal an oddly dressed blue skinned person with white hair. Tall and lanky the man had a staff. As if he read Xece's mind he laughed. " well, for a warrior you are oddly dressed your self. " Xece's looked down at his own clothes dropping his guard. He wore a white tee with suspenders and worn out khaki pants along with simple brown boots. Xeces looked up and met two fingers too the forehead. His golden eyes went blank as he felt an immense pressure against his whole body. " ack " his body flung across the small pond smashing into the dirt. He stood up holding his stomach. Blood trickled down from his forehead. " damnit...what do you want from me !? " xeces asked angrily, he had already accepted his defeat but he needed to protect his mother and siblings.

" oh my, oh my. This will not do you are hardly a warrior at all. " the mysterious figure said shaking his head. Xeces clinched his teeth " screw you ! " he started charging the mysterious person running along the ponds bank.

" too slow. " it was an afterimage the real one appeared behind Xeces. Instinctively he swung his fist behind him. The being caught it but smiled. " there might be hope yet, oh I am absolutely sorry I never introduced my self. My name is Teq, a pleasure. " Teq let go of Xeces hand and bowed.

Xeces was completely baffled. * what the hell is going on ? * he wasn't in any position to fight nor was he to argue. " Xeces. " he bowed awkwardly.

Teq smiled " now then, I need you to come with me after all the fate of the universe relies on you warriors. " xeces made a face of anger. " I'm not a warrior and I'm not leaving. " Teq raised an eyebrow, is that so ? Well if you don't everything including this planet and it's Inhabitants could be destroyed. " Teq touched xeces shoulder. His eyes went blank again and he saw him self floating in space. Bloodied and battered. Clothes where torn and burned to small crisps. He was in so much pain but some how he managed to move his head to the side. He saw rubble and dirt. Everything started to implode into his body as he saw everything. Massive explosions. His mother, his two brothers and sister. They never knew what happened as a massive sun like ball hit the earth everything disintegrated they died instantly before the earth exploded. And somehow he was floating in space near death...alone...it sunk into him. Everyone he's ever known where gone and he was alone. Then everything started pouring out he was spinning. He closed his eyes and opened them he was back on the ground. Sweating and breathing hard he fell to the ground. He gasped and grabbed at the grass. " wh-what was that ! My ! " he looked at his house he stopped and listened. He could here his family. He let out a deep breath and looked back at Teq. " you see it's a life or death matter, Coke with me and you can save your family, maybe. "


End file.
